1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to aircraft store ejectors. In particular, the disclosure relates to store ejector systems having onboard pressurized gas sources, a vented release valve, a pitch control valve, and/or a piston ejection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft store ejector systems are commonly used in the aviation industry to allow for transport and/or release of stores carried by aircraft. A typical ejector system can include a plurality of hooks which hold the store to the aircraft wing or fuselage. The system will also often include one or more stabilizers, such as sway-braces, that can be configured to stabilize the store during flight. Many ejector systems also include hydraulic or gas-driven pistons that are used to aid gravity and push the store away from the aircraft upon release of the store from the hooks. Gas-driven pistons are sometimes actuated by “hot” gas generated by pyrotechnic devices. In some systems, gas driven pistons are actuated by “cold” gas, such as compressed air.